Self Defense Badge
Self Defense is a Junior Badge from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. — CALL SHOP FOR BADGE AVAILABILITY; NO LONGER ON WEB SITE. To complete this Badge, you must complete six of the ten activities, including the one starred. = Activities = ### *Attend a self-defense class or seminar to learn several techniques to defend yourself. ::: 2. The first rule of self-defense is to not be where you shouldn't be. Find out from your parents, troop leader, or other responsible adult the importance of not sneaking out, being places that you shouldn't be, and disobeying your parents rules. ::: 3. Collect articles about crimes from the newspaper or magazines. Discuss how the outcome may have been different if the people involved would have made better decisions or been able to defend themselves. ::: 4. Have a conversation with your parents or troop leader about your responsibilities in the following: ****** Riding a bicycle to and from my friend’s house. ****** Walking/riding to and from school. ****** Walking/riding to and from the store. ****** Walking around the mall or shopping center with friends. ::: If you are allowed to do these things on your own, find out and write down the rules that you are expected to follow in order to slay safe. ::: 5. Create a game that will help you and your friends remember the skills you have learned. For example- throw a tennis ball to each other and practice hitting it with your kicks or punches. ::: 6. Use your local yellow pages to find the different styles of martial arts in your area. Research the differences and similarities in each style of self-defense. Which style would be best for you, and why? ::: 7. Research self-defense tips on the Internet with an adult, or get a book about self-defense from the library. Review what you have learned, then make a quiz for your troop to take. ::: 8. Go to the police station or invite a police officer to your troop meeting to discuss personal safety issues. Be sure to discuss Internet safety with a law enforcement officer that has experience in this field. Be sure to discuss the danger of giving any personal information such as your name, address, the school you attend, or the places you hang out. This is easy information to get when having a conversation in a chat room, but the person you are chatting with may be someone you shouldn't trust. ::: 9. Attend or volunteer at a karate tournament in your area. Pay attention to the children that are competing. Observe the way they are focused and attentive to what is going on around them. ::: 10. Set together with your troop or a group of friends and role-play different situations. For example, you're walking down the street and someone grabs your arm. How would you react? Create a movie that teaches children to get out of dangerous situations. = See also = List of Council's Own Junior Badges = External Links = Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Junior Badges Self Defense Badge Category:Girl Scout Juniors